luchare por tu amor
by samanthapotterblack
Summary: James tiene una hermana, con la que no se lleva muy bien,y menos cuando esta es una Slytherin, ¿Qué ocurrirá entre los dos hermanos para que comienzen a descubrir que se quieren? Sigan leyendo jeje, soy muy mala para los summarys xd.
1. saliendo de casa

Ola gente, pos na k a ver si os gusta k a mi me resulta mu fácil de escribir. X favor dejar reviews vale?? esk kero saber si valgo pa esto o no.

Los personajes k conozcáis son de J.K.Rowlling y los k no pos son míos jeje.

En esta historia salen cosas k en la época de los Merodeadores no salían os aviso y cantantes y famosos k tampoco.

Weno os dejo con la historia.

Muchos besos gente.

**Era un soleado día en el Valle de Godric, un día magnífico en todas las casas excepto en la de los Potter, donde la pequeña de los gemelos estaba dándole voces a su hermano.**

**¡James! Te juro que como no me des mi móvil te voy a matar con un Avada – gritaba la chica entrando en la habitación de su dormido hermano. **

**Sam, déjame dormir en paz, yo no tengo el maldito móvil – contestó el chico que estaba en la cama, era moreno, con el cabello revuelto, alto, delgado, muy guapo, con los ojos marrones azulados y se notaba que llevaba gafas porque había dormido con ellas puestas.**

**Mira payaso, sé que lo tienes tú, pero también sé que no quieres sufrir así que ¡dámele de una puñetera vez! – exclamó enfadada Sam, era morena, de cabello por la cintura, un poco más baja que su hermano, delgada pero con curvas, con los ojos azul cielo y la chica más deseada de Hogwarts.**

**Oye si tú vas perdiendo tus cosas por ahí, no es culpa mía – se defendió James**

**No sería culpa tuya si lo hubiese perdido, pero como ese no es el caso te repito que me devuelvas el móvil – argumentó Sam**

**¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te he robado el móvil? – preguntó James ofendido**

**Puede ser porque no es la primera vez que me lo robas – contestó Sam examinando la habitación con una rápida mirada.**

**Allí vio, encima del escritorio de su hermano, un móvil negro y plata, su móvil.**

**Así que no lo tenías tú – dijo entrando a coger el móvil**

**No sé que está haciendo ahí – contestó James disimulando**

**Ya, igual que tampoco sabías que hacía la otra mañana esa chica en tu armario con tu camiseta de los Chudley Canons ¿no? – ironizó Sam**

**¡Eso fue un desliz, tú también los tienes! – exclamó el chico**

**Ya, pero yo no me los traigo a casa y los escondo en mi armario – contestó Sam**

**No te jode, tú te puedes aparecer desde que tenías tres años – dijo James.**

**Yo no tengo la culpa de ir tan adelantada para mi edad – contestó Sam recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta – ahora, si me permites, me voy a prepararme porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, hoy es uno de septiembre y son las diez de la mañana.**

**¡Joder! – exclamó James levantándose a toda prisa.**

**Sam salió de la habitación con el móvil en una mano y le envió un sms a su amiga del colegio, Lily Evans.**

**Xaxa, a las 11 mns 10 n el andn 9.3/4 pr cgr el trn ok?? mdnslo a ets pr kdar tds. enga wapa bss.**

**Sam.**

**Sam entró en su habitación, abrió el baúl y buscó una túnica para ponerse, al final sacó una ajustada, de color blanca con los bordes en hilo dorado. Al salir de su habitación se encontró a su hermano con una túnica gris con los bordes negros intentando peinarse sus cabellos.**

**Hermano, eso no lo peinas aunque lo intentes – dijo pasando por su lado**

**Déjame en paz, por cierto, dentro de dos o tres minutos viene Sirius – contestó James sonriendo ante la cara de miedo de Sam**

**Black no, por favor, dime que esto es una broma – murmuró Sam**

**James solo se rió y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Sam le siguió pues ella ya estaba vestida e, incluso, un poco maquillada. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a su padre leyendo el Profeta y a su madre preparándoles el desayuno.**

**Niños, portaos bien este año, por favor, no quiero tener que ir dentro de 3 ó 4 días a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo la Señora Potter, esta era muy parecida a Sam, con el pelo castaño y corto y los ojos azules claros**

**Ma, yo no tengo la culpa de que a los estúpidos estos se les ocurra poner gusanos en mi comida – contestó Sam acordándose de la primera broma que los Merodeadores les hicieron a sus amigas y a ella el año pasado**

**Y yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que a ellas se les ocurriese transformar toda nuestra ropa en taparrabos – siseó James.**

**Sam iba a contestar algo cuando sonó la puerta de la casa. James miró la hora y vio que eran las 10 y 30. Salió corriendo de la cocina y abrió la puerta para dar paso a un chico de cabellos negros azulados, ojos grises, sonrisa perfecta, un cuerpo muy bien formado para sus 16 años y más alto que James, era Sirius Black, el chico más ligón del colegio. Sirius entró, chocó la mano con James, le dio un apretón de manos al Señor Potter, dos besos a la Señora Potter y se quedó mirando a Sam.**

**¿Puedo? – preguntó mirando a Sam con ojos de cordero**

**Sabes que no, Black – contestó Sam con una mirada de odio**

**Sam, se un poco más amable con Sirius, él es un chico muy educado – la riñó el Señor Potter, el cual era idéntico a James excepto que tenía los ojos marrones**

**Si los perros son educados, entonces Black lo es, pero como no lo son – contestó la chica subiendo a su habitación a por su baúl y dejando a un Sirius y un James consternados**

Weno, hasta aki el cap 1 k todavía no tene nombre pero ejk no se me da ben eso de los nombres jeje. X fa dejar reviews.

Con cariño:

Samantha


	2. el viaje a hogwarts

Aki estamos con el segundo capitulo jeje. Muchas gracias a tos lo k leéis la historia. Pero xfa, dejar rev.

**Cuando Sam bajó de su dormitorio para que se pudieran ir a coger el tren Sirius y James se pegaron a ella como dos lapas.**

**Por qué has dicho lo del perro? – preguntó James inquieto**

**Porque Black es más golfo que un perro - contestó ella mientras subían a la parte trasera del coche.**

**Menos mal – susurró Sirius secándose el sudor**

**Mamá ¿por qué me toca ir en el medio de estos dos sacos de estiércol? – preguntó Sam**

**Deja de quejarte Samantha – dijo su padre mientras arrancaba el coche**

**Bueno James¿qué tal el verano? – preguntó Sirius**

**Lo normal en mi – contestó James**

**Si, apareció una chica española en su armario, se peleó con el vecino de enfrente, le llegó una carta del Ministerio de Magia por hacer un levicorpus delante de una muggle, se emborrachó con Frank Longbottom en un botellón al que fueron con muggles y estuvo desaparecido dos días, lo mas normal del mundo – contestó Sam irónicamente**

**Joe James, como te has espabilado este veranito – dijo Sirius**

**Tampoco ha sido tan grave¿y tú qué? – contestó James**

**Me fui de vacaciones a Argentina, mi hermano intentó que me detuvieran unos policías muggles por un supuesto robo, me lié con 6 tías en 15 días y cuando vine me prohibieron salir de casa – dijo Sirius de un tirón**

**¿6 tías en 15 días? Tío ere mi héroe – dijo James cuando su padre aparcó el coche **

**Lo que es Black no es un héroe sino un cabrón – susurró Sam para que no la escucharan sus padres**

**Los 3 adolescentes entraron en el andén 9 ¾ con los señores Potter. La señora Potter besó en la frente a Sirius y se quedó mirando a James.**

**No vas a ir a Hogsmeade, no quiero que estés a menos de 3 metros de alguna chica que no sea tu hermana y procura que no me llegue ninguna carta de Dumbledore este año – advirtió la mujer a James**

**Joe mamá, ni que me hubiera cargado a alguien – protestó James**

**Haber pensado las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas – contestó su padre**

**¡Venga tío que nos vamos a quedar sin sitio! – gritó Sirius desde la puerta del tren.**

**James se despidió de sus padres y fue corriendo con Sirius al tren.**

**Bueno, otro año sin vosotros – dijo la señora Potter**

**¿No podemos venir en Navidades? – preguntó Sam**

**No, tu madre y yo vamos mañana a una misión, por lo del nuevo mago oscuro que comienza a alzarse – contestó su padre**

**Joe pos no es justo, desde que tenía 11 años no hemos pasado ni una sola Navidad juntos – protestó Sam**

**Pórtate bien – dijo su madre dándola un beso al ver que el tren arrancaba.**

**Si soy muy buena, tú sabes que yo no me meto en líos – contestó Sam guiñándola un ojo y corriendo hacia el tren**

**Una vez en el tren, Sam comenzó a buscar a sus amigas por todos los vagones. Cuando abrió el segundo vagón que iba a mirar se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, con su cabello platinado y sus ojos grises, Theodore Nott, con su cabello negro y sus ojos dorados y Steven Zabbini, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos violetas. Los tres chicos eran muy guapos.**

**Oye Sam, quédate con nosotros – dijo Lucius**

**Sabes que aquí siempre serás bien recibida – corroboró Nott**

**No puedo chicos, tengo que seguir buscando a las chicas – contestó ella.**

**Venga ya, ellas te encontrarán, ya te buscarán, quédate a pasar un buen rato – dijo Steven agarrándola por la cintura.**

**Si, claro, lo que pasa es que prefiero buscarlas yo, que seguro y las encuentro antes – respondió Sam liberándose de Zabbini y saliendo al pasillo.**

**En el pasillo, la morena se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos negros y con un pearcing en la ceja, su nombre era William Scout, todos le llamaban Will. Este era un Merodeador, es decir, era de la pandilla de su hermano James.**

**Niña, te están buscando tus amiguitas – dijo el rubio**

**Menos mal que te veo Will, creí que esos tres me hacían algo¿dónde están las chicas? – respondió Sam abrazando al chico**

**En el vagón de los Merodeadores, no había más espacio libre, además, Lils se imaginó que tu madre te encargó vigilar a James, y dijo que como no fueras pronto que ella misma lo castraba – contó Will.**

**Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, sino no se que sería de mi – agradeció Sam**

**Nada, respondió una chica pelirroja saliendo a la puerta del vagón de los Merodeadores, sus ojos verdes mostraban alegría, ella era Lily Evans.**

**¡Tata! – exclamaron a la vez las dos**

**Vaya, y a nosotras nada eh Bell – dijo una chica morena de ojos grises a otra rubia de ojos azules**

**Ya ves Sus, nos marginan – respondió la rubia**

**¡Mis niñas! – gritó Sam abrazándolas a todas**

**Que bonito, me están entrando ganas de llorar – dijo James**

**Vete a la mierda hermanito – contestó Sam abrazando a un chico castaño de ojos color oro, era Remus Lupin**

**Oíd¿tregua durante el viaje? – propuso Remus**

**Por mi vale – respondieron todos**

**Juguemos al duro – dijo Will**

**¿Y eso como va? – preguntó James**

**Veréis, se cogen tres vasos de chupito y se llenan de Whisky de fuego, luego, se tira un sickle y si cae en el primero te lo bebes tu, si cae en el segundo le das dos vasos a quien quieras y si cae en el tercero puedes repartir los vasos entre tres personas o dárselos todos a una misma persona – explicó el rubio**

**¿Es un juego muggle? – preguntó Sirius**

**Si¿a que mola? – contestó Will**

**Pues la verdad es que si, yo me apunto – dijo Bell**

**Venga juguemos – contribuyó Lily **

**Así se pasaron todo el viaje, jugando al duro, muy entretenidos los ocho.**

Muchas gracias por ese review Zory, me has dado ánimos para seguir con esta historia, aunque me gustaría recibir más de un review por capítulo, también acepto criticas eh. jeje

Zory: ya se que el nombre está poco currao pero ejk no se me ocurría ningún otro, y como mi nombre es inglés y a mi me parece muy bonito, pues lo puse jeje (sonrojo de vergüenza). Actualizo por ti ok? Besitos guapa, espero que continúes leyendo. Que tu review me animó mucho


	3. llegando al colegio, peleas de amigos

**He vuelto!!!!!!!!!!!! jaja, k mala soy, no os dejo ****sols**** xd. Weno, aki tenéis el fic. Espero k os guste este capítulo, los howlers tambien valen xd. Asta el fin del cap.**

**Cuando el tren paró en Hogsmeade, Sirius, James y Remus iban tan borrachos que apenas se podían mantener en pie y la lengua se los trababa. Sam iba ayudando a su hermano, mientras que Will llevaba a Sirius y entre Bell y Lily a Remus. Subieron todos a un carruaje y Sirius se quedó dormido sobre Bell. **

**Mira, si parece guapo y todo – le dijo Lily a Sam**

**Ej que la vejda ej que Jigiu ej buapo – contestó James con la lengua trabada.**

**Tú a callar, mira que no aguantar tan poco alcohol – murmuró Sus**

**Yo no se como se pueden llamar reyes de Hogwarts si ni siquiera consiguen beberse 3 botellas de Whisky de fuego cada uno – contestó Lily**

**Es que no todos tenemos vuestro aguante chicas – contestó Will**

**Pues la verdad es que sois muy flojos – atacó Sam**

**No es cierto, es que vosotras os pasáis bebiendo – refutó Will**

**Eso no es cierto, yo no estoy ni un poco alegre – contestó Bell – y soy la que menos dura así que tú verás.**

**Joder rubia, vamos a dejarlo, que estos piques no son buenos para mi salud – dijo Will acariciando la cabeza de Bell**

**Que bonita pareja, lo dos rubios jaja – saltó Remus de pronto sobresaltando a todos**

**¡Vete a la mierda! – gritaron los dos a la vez**

**Ala, si se que sus ponéis así no digo nada – contestó el castaño recostándose. **

**El carruaje paró y las chicas bajaron dejando a Will solo con los Merodeadores.**

**¡Chicas, ayuda! Que estos pesan más que tres muertos – gritó Will al ver que se iban**

**Lo siento guapito, pero la tregua ha terminado, nos vemos en el comedor – gritó Sam guiñándole un ojo al rubio**

**Y yo que creía que erais mis amigas – contestó Will y apuntando a los Merodeadores con su varita susurró – Levicorpus**

**Al final los llevas tu solito eh – dijo Lily entre risas**

**Ya ves, soy un hombre multiusos jaja – contestó el rubio haciendo reír a las cuatro chicas.**

**Serás el único que puede hacer más de una cosa – murmuró Sam**

**La verdad es que dicen que soy medio rarito – confesó Will**

**¿Quién dice eso? – preguntó Sus**

**Supongo que el machito de Black – respondió Sam**

**Que no, que es el imbécil de tu hermano – dijo Bell**

**Pero que decís, que es el lupino – contestó Lily**

**Pues no es ninguno de ellos, fue Frank Longbottom – interrumpió Will**

**Vaya, el guapo – ironizó Sus**

**No le creas Will, que tu eres más hombre de lo que él va a ser en su vida – dijo Bell abrazándole**

**Bueno, Sus, vamos a nuestra mesa, nos vemos chicas – se despidió Sam de sus amigas con un abrazo, cogió a Sus y se fueron a la mesa de Slytherin**

**Yo me voy a Ravenclaw – murmuró Bell – oye Will, cuídame a Lily eh**

**¡Arabella Stella Figg!¡Yo te mato! – gritó la pelirroja persiguiendo a Bell por todo el comedor**

**Vale chicas – irrumpió Sam de una voz haciendo que las chicas parasen, sus ojos se habían oscurecido.**

**Bueno, a cenar – dijeron las dos a la vez y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas.**

**Una vez el banquete hubo terminado y Dumbledore dio el discurso de principio de curso, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para su "perfecto plan de inicio de curso" como Bell lo había llamado.**

**Wolas, volví jaja. Espero k este cap os haya gustado xk a mi m parece gracioso, se sabe algo mas de los personajes y ya han ablado un poco, sobre todo Will, k no se a callado jaja.**

**Gracias a Zory y a Lili por los Review, me han hecho muxa ilusion jaja.**

**Zory: Al final tienes razon tia, ma llegado otro rev aparte del tuyo jaja. Enga wapa, te dedico este cap k m lo as pedio con mxas ganas. Besitos**

**Lili: Gracias x tu rev, ma ilusionado jeje. Como ves este cap es un poco más largo, pero es que la verdad es que me canso de tanto escribir jaja. Besos y sigue leyendo.**

**A los k no djais rev, xfa dejarlos, k no cuesta na darle al go. plisssssssssssssss jaja, k mal toy xd.**

**Besos a todos y a disfrutar k sa acabado el curso!!**

**Verás k xungas llegan las notas a casa jaja. **

**Adios a ****tods**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
